Eternity
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Always together, both in life and death. Jack and Ana. ONE SHOT.


**Eternity**

"Ana," The wounded Captain Jack Sparrow whispered to his first mate and best friend.

Ana fell to her knees beside him. "I'm here Captain," She said as she clutched his hand tightly. She glanced down, seeing for the first time the wound that was causing his pain. The wound that he had received not more than five minutes ago by the hands of another pirate crew, and the wound, that would soon take him away from her and the crew.

Jack reached up and wiped away a tear that fell onto her face. His hand lingered on her cheek, stroking it. "Promise me," He said, his breath quickly slowing, too quickly in her opinion. He then continued. "Promise me ye won't take yer life when I'm gone." Ana choked back a sob as his grip on her hand tightened. "Promise me luv," He said. This time she nodded and placed her forehead against his.

His breath started to slow again. _Oh God, not yet._ She pleaded. It was too soon._ I need more time._ But she had to face the truth. He was dying. Jack Sparrow, her Captain, her best friend, her lover, was dying. Forehead still against his, she placed a hand on his face and spoke to him. "I promise." She bit her lip then spoke again. "Jack, I love you."

Despite the pain, Jack smiled. "I love ye too Ana, always have." He then took a breath and Ana placed a hand over her mouth covering a sob as she rocked back onto her heels. He was gone.

She turned to the crew, who stood shocked at the sight of their first mate crying. Gibbs and Cotton's eyes showed understanding. Standing now Ana made her way to the helm. _Pull your self together_. She told herself. _He's gone; you have to command the ship. A time will come for mourning, but it's not now._

"We sail for Port Royal." She said. Gibbs came up next to her.

"Why Port Royal?" He asked.

Ana watched as two crewmen carried Jack's body to his cabin before answering. "Because Mr. Gibbs, Will Turner is to bury him for us." She locked eyes with him. "Jack said he wanted to be buried on land, even though he lived for the sea."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye."

In two days they arrived in Port Royal. They were greeted by Will and Elisabeth Turner, along with the Royal Navy. Gibbs stepped on the dock and addressed Norrington. "Ye might as well let us dock. He's dead." Norrington stood shocked at the news as Will and Elisabeth ran aboard the ship.

They found Anamaria in the Captain's cabin crying over her Captain's body.

Jack was buried a day later. Three days later, Anamaria announced her intent on sinking the ship. When asked why by Will, Ana told him that the _Pearl_ wasn't a ship without Jack. "A Captain goes down with his ship," She had said. "So, a ship should go down with her Captain." Also, the _Pearl_ had been Jack's ship. No one should be allowed to sail her with out Jack. The crew agreed with their first mate. So, they sailed her out beyond Port Royal's harbor and set her on fire and let her slowly burn and sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Will later bought the crew of the _Black Pearl_ a new ship. But Anamaria refused to set foot upon it. It was almost as if she knew what was to come, for the next morning, Ana was found dead, having passed away in the night.

The doctor said she had died peacefully in her sleep, heart attack for all he could tell. But Gibbs knew better. She had died of a broken heart.

About two months after they had set sail from Port Royal, no longer with their original Captain and first mate, the crew returned. Gibbs was now Captain and Cotton first mate. The ship Will had given them had been named the _White Shark._

Gibbs and Cotton visited Will and Elisabeth. Will asked how the ship was doing. She was doing very well, Gibbs had said. Only thing was, some of the crew had claimed to have heard voices during the night, when they stood watch over the boat. When the men were asked what they had heard, they said it sounded like a man and women's voices singing.

Then when asked what they were singing, the crew answered sadly; "We're black sheep and devils and really bad eggs. Drink up me harties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."

To anyone else who heard the story, they didn't believe it. But to the Turners, and the crew of the _White Shark_, they did, and they knew who it was.

It seemed Jack and Anamaria where together at last, and would be for all eternity.  
**  
Hope yall liked it. It's a one-post, cause I already have a chapter story on my hands, and I don't want to get into too much stuff.**

Review, thanks.


End file.
